Friends in low places - BTS fanfic
by Snowfirecat
Summary: The apocalypse has been and gone and, while it may be over, the demons are still around and lording it over the remaining humans. Jimin and his friends are out on a supply run when they make some unexpected friends. ((Unedited and may take ages to update cause Uni))


Prologue

"I know he's around here somewhere! I saw him heading this way earlier!"

Yoongi cracked his eyes open, cursing his keen hearing. He glanced down at his watch, his eyes easily reading the time by the light of the moon.

3am.

2 hours.

2 hours of sleep, for the first time in days, and he had to get moving again.

"Stop shouting you idiot!" Quieter this time, but closer, right outside the house he was holed up in.

"Remember how keen his senses are. If he hears us he'll disappear again! Now go check that house there and report back to me!"

Yoongi snorted quietly to himself. "Damn right I'm going to disappear." He muttered, gathering his things into his backpack, wrapping his pale grey tail around his waist to keep it out of the way as he did so, and making his way to the back door.

"I'm not dealing with this bullshit on 2 hours of sleep." He grumbled, opening the door and hoping that the hinges didn't creak. He sighed in relief as he stepped outside and closed the door as quietly as possible, the slight click sounding loud to his ears in the quiet of the early morning, he winced even though he was sure no one else could have heard it.

Yoongi turned and walked across the lawn, shifting his pack into a-

LIGHT.

Yoongi spun around and couldn't believe it. Of all the things to still be working in an abandoned and run down town it had to be the motion activated lights on the back of the house.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He growled under his breath, spinning around and running as he heard the hurried footsteps of half a dozen demons running in his direction.

"THIS WAY!"

"WE'LL GET HIM THIS TIME!"

"YOU BETTER RUN FAST BOY! THAT'S ABOUT THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD AT!"

Yoongi grit his teeth, ignoring the ploy to get him to turn and fight.

"Boy." He snarled. "I'm older and stronger than most of them. They should be showing me some respect."

Yoongi could feel fatigue pulling at his limbs as he ran, twisting and turning down alleyways and jumping over fences and walls in an attempt to lose them. The slower demons fell away, their yelling fading into the distance as he managed to outrun them. But just when he thought his luck had turned, he ran down a dead end with walls so high and smooth not even a gymnast could climb their way out.

Cursing his bad luck, Yoongi turned to run back out but was confronted with 3 of the demons entering the alleyway.. He could hear their panting breaths as two of them shifted to block the exit while the leader stepped forward, his eyes changing to a sickly purple and glowing faintly in the darkness as he glared down at him.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run now, scum."

Yoongi hated that he had to look up at him, he was an older and more experienced fighter than the younger demon standing before him and felt that he deserved a lot more respect than he had ever been shown by him in the past.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No." Yoongi glared back at him, forcing his breathing back under control as he tried to think of a way out of the situation that didn't end with him dying or being seriously hurt. "I just don't normally talk to idiots. I guess I could make an exception for you, Jason."

"That's rich coming from a coward like you!" Jason snarled, his red tail lashing from side to side. "You're a disgrace to all demonkind! I'd heard about demons like you before but I had never believed it until now."

"So, let me get this straight." Yoongi said. "I'm a disgrace because I decided I would rather stay in bed and sleep than take part in the apocalypse?"

"No. You're a disgrace because you sympathize with the humans!"

"I would never-"

"Don't try to lie to me!" Jason cut him off. "I heard you talking with Jungkook. And not once did either of you help your own kind, you ran off and hid away from it all. Even worse was that you come from the most powerful family line of demons, you could have done so much with your powers! And yet you waste them!"

Yoongi glared at him as he tried to remember all the conversations he'd had with Jungkook and if they had to do with sympathizing with humans. Sure there had been a few about their inventions, their music, and how odd they all were. But he couldn't remember anything about sympathizing with them. And just because killing and bloodshed had never interested him, it didn't mean that he sympathized with the humans!

His train of thought was cut off as Jason pulled a knife out of his boot. He stared at the knife, recognition running down his spine as something close to fear settled in his stomach. It was one of the few things that could definitely kill him, it was made from pure iron, a single touch would burn a demon like a brand had been held against its skin, and carved with runes designed to stop their healing powers from healing any wounds inflicted with it.

Yoongi was in trouble. With only 2 hours of sleep after 3 days of running he wasn't sure how long he would last in a fight, even if he did have his genetics in his favor.

"It's time to teach you a lesson." Jason snarled as he and his friends closed in.

He was glad that he'd sent Jungkook off to the next town to look for supplies.


End file.
